Us, eternally
by Black-White Crow
Summary: Itachi and Kakashi finally reunites together when Sasuke almost killed him. But when tragedy strikes, what will happen? ItaKaka, with some Sasuke
1. The Retrieval of Uchiha Itachi

**Update! I've chosen to redo this chapter (again), so some of the other chapters that I haven't redo yet will have p.o.v's**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters, all rights belongs to Masashi Kishimoto~****  
**

**Hey everyone~ This is my first shot at writing fanfiction! ^_^ I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, I promise that the next chapter will be longer! (It was my first time uploading, so I didn't really get what was going on with my computer.)**

_Flashback_

"_I love you, Itachi. Don't leave" A silvered man wearing an ANBU uniform stood firmly in front of the infamous Itachi Uchiha, tears the size of pearls dropped down to his unmasked face. His heart was in turmoil, wanting his lover to stay yet also wishing for the peace of the village as well._

"_Kakashi, understand that this is for Sasuke, I will still love you until the day I die." The black haired man said, his sharingan spinning in a incredible speed, preparing for the owner's eternal hell that was about to come. His emotionless facade dropped in this special moment, only in front of the man he loved. _

"_But… when will you come back?" Kakashi's voice choked on the bump rising, rising in his throat, thinking about the days that will soon come with the world of lies, enemies, and bloodshed of the Uchihas._

"_I will come back as fast as I could, safe and sound, for you." Even though Itachi is a master of controlling his emotions, he can't help but assure Kakashi that he will come back, as though the thought of leaving his lover alone in the world would drive his mind apart._

"_Promise?" Rain was now pouring down, with the ominous feeling that something that will change their lives forever..._

"_I promise." Both man drew out a X on the place of their hearts with hands, a symbol to a contract forever._

_That was the day before the Uchiha massacre, the day Itachi laid the promise that he couldn't finish._

Kakashi can sense his chakra now, along with a very faint dark chakra signature. 'Sasuke, what have you done?' He muttered. He never would've imagined Sasuke as a ruthless killer before when team 7 had just been a couple of genins with individual goals. Each had determination to complete it, but Sasuke had gone over his mind, trying to kill his own blood. What's worst is that he had to hide the truth from him because that's what Itachi wished of his brother. 'I should've told Sasuke earlier', Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei! I sense they are up ahead!" Naruto shouted. 'So much has changed, yet nothing at all... Naruto still had his stubbornness to save his former best friend from evil, yet he became stronger than I would ever be.' Team 7's sensei thought to himself again while slightly zoning out.

"Got it, Naruto!" He answered back after realizing that he let down his guard for a split second too long. A split second is enough to be fetal, especially for a shinobi.

Team 7 dropped by the Uchiha hide out with the black fire. The eternal fire raged on and on, only served its purpose to frighten the the silver haired ninja. Amateratsu- the sharingan jutsu Kakashi hated so much. It ruined Itachi's eyes as his health slowly withered away like a rose. Even then he had been so determined to end his lagacy himself by allowing Sasuke to complete his revenge. Kakashi's heart ached, if only he had done something to prevent the massacre to happen, then his love wouldn't have to suffer the way it is now.

Then, he realized, Itachi would never use that jutsu unless he was in a dire situation. 'Oh Kami, please let him live through this, afterwards we can finally reunite... Haven't we had enough tragedies already?!' He mentally screamed in his head.

Up ahead, they see two mops of black hair. One short haired and the other long. It was obvious that the short haired one is Sasuke, and he looked alright except with some minor physical wounds and chakra depletion, The long haired one, however, doesn't look like he had much time left in the world. Face paler than paper, chakra non-existing, and eyes looking to somewhere they can't reach.

"Naruto, go retrain Sasuke! Sakura, go heal him as best as you can!" The team leader frantically ordered. Sakura immediately ran to Sasuke's side and ran her glowing hands over him. "He's banged up there and here, but he'll live through this, sensei." She tearfully said. "We will bring you back to Konoha, finally." Naruto softly smiled.

Meanwhile, Kakashi walked slowly to Itachi. "Kakashi-sensei, be careful of him." Naruto said in a wary voice. How could Kakashi be afraid of Itachi? He's the man who held him close after every cruel mission, who helped him with his comrade's death, so how? Every step is agony, as if Itachi pain was his own. Thousands of needles pinned his body, not allowing his body to move like it have never seen him in such a bad shape, even when they were in that peculiar dangerous mission in ANBU.

_Another flashback_

_"Why didn't you go back to the Hokage?! Why didn't you complete the mission?! Why did you come back for me..." A bloody Itachi was being carried by Kakashi, who is also soaked with blood, but not his._

_"Baka Kakashi, did you really think I would leave you alone?" Itachi choked on some of the blood while talking. Of course he came back, what did Kakashi thought he would do? Leave him behind to die? He would rather die a million times than let him leave before his eyes._

_"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! If you've went back, we would've completed the mission by now!" The silver haired man yelled, hoping his voice would keep him alive at least until we reach the village. Not another tragedy, not again, not again._

_"The clan...My clan's mission...is far more important than you... I...love...you." With that sentence, Itachi closed his eyes._

_"Don't you die on me! I.. Love You too!" And I kissed him for the first time. _

"It's just like that time again." Kakashi thought. A sudden pain gripped his heart, reminding him of his failure with Obito and Rin. He had let them die right before him.

Slowly but hopefully, Kakashi reached for Itachi's throat, feeling for something that should be nonexistence.

'_Thump…Thump…Thump…"_

Kakashi opened his eyes widely in shock. "He's alive! Maybe my world won't disappear after all." He thought. All the hope rushed back to him, driving him with adrenaline that was more determined than ever.

Sakura crept out beside her sensei after examining Sasuke. "Sensei… Itachi and Sasuke… are indeed alive…" Sakura whispered partly in fear. Finally recovering from shock, Kakashi grasp on to the tiny hope in his heart, remembering all those times when it was Itachi's role to be the hero to save him.

"This time, I will save you."

**Updated Note- So, how do you guys like the new version? I made it longer and with complete 3rd person view! Next chapter update will have additional information as well! **

**That's the end of chapter one!**

**Feel free to leave reviews of constructive criticism or ideas for the next chapter~ **

**(You can call me Crow-chan or something :) )**

**P.S: There's probably not going to have Yaoi here, the most is kissing~**


	2. Back to Konoha

**Disclaimer- I still do not own Naruto, as much as I want to. All rights belongs to Masashi Kishimono **

**Author's Notes- Hey everyone~ I updated way sooner than I should, but I'm so excited with the idea of ItaKaka! Enjoy! **

_Skips forward to Konoha, with Tsunade in the hostpital_

**Tsunade's p.o.v**

"Tsunade- Sama!" Shizune shouted while running in, panting.

"What, Shizune?" I asked tiredly. It's been a long day, Kakashi's teams haven't been back yet, and I won a bet today. I. Won. A. Bet. There's no way they are going to come back with good news. Especially that brat Kakashi. Always throwing his life out on the battlefield, and with NARUTO this time. I wonder-

"Team seven has just returned, but they are going straight to the hospital!" Said Shizune, interrupting my endless cycle of concern.

Hold on. Kakashi _actually _went to the hospital? Something is majorly wrong here. The only reason why he would go to the hospital is that he's hurt, but…

"Shizune, take me to the hospital room team seven is at."

"Ha…i, HAI! Tsunade-Sama!"

**Naruto's p.o.v**

What is going on between Kakashi- sensei and Sasuke's brother?

What the heck?

Kakashi- sensei seems so protective over him. He wouldn't even let Sakura carry him! Ugh, and Sasuke's so heavy! I wish Granny would be here soon enough, my shoulder's about to collapse!

Surely Granny would let Sasuke back in the village, I mean, we finally got him back, even if it was forced.

Oh shoot. I forgot! Itachi is here with Sasuke! Sasuke would kill Itachi the moment he woke up!

Uh-oh.

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I know that something's fishy with sensei and Itachi…

Are they in love?

It seems like it.

No, what am I talking about?!

There's no way sensei would be in love with a S-ranked criminal, right?

**Tsunade's p.o.v**

"Oh my god." I muttered.

"CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY IS THERE A AKATSUKI MEMBER IN A KONOHA HOSPTITAL?" I screamed at Kakashi.

"Maa… Hokage-sama, it's kinda a long story, can you heal him first? He's currently dying rather fast right now…please?"

I can't believe this. There's Itachi in a hospital right now, and Kakashi's acting like it's no big deal. However, time is running out of Itachi, it seems like every breath is more shallow than the one before.

"You will explain this thoroughly later, brat." I spoke with clenched teeth.

"Gomen gomen~" (Sorry~)

"Sakura! Shizune! Set up the equipment to save Uchiha Itachi's life! And keep this a secret from the council, understood?!"

"HAI!"

_Four hours later_

**Kakashi's p.o.v**

Tsunade finally came out of the emergency operating room.

"Is he ok now?" I asked rather anxiously.

"Brat, he's stable for now, but he's not living long." Tsunade declared to me.

"What…do you mean? How long does he have?" I cannot accept this, I cannot, I cannot-

"He got approximately two months. But he will be in a coma for at least three weeks to recover."

Two months? My waiting all these years, to trade for two months with a almost dead man?

"He will also be blind due to his sharingan tumor."

_Boom._

Just one more hit, and my heart will be shattered.

First father, then Obito, rin, sensei, now Itachi?

No.

This time, I won't let you go, Itachi.

As a comrade, and as a lover.

No matter how much heaven wants you for itself.

I shall pay a visit to Danzo for the secrets of the sharingan.

**Author's notes-**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I felt like I need to end it here~**

**Reviews would be appreciated, thanks for reading! **

**The next chapter will be up sometime this week or so,**

**Unless I have a ton of homework, EEK! 0_0**

**See ya next chapter! **

**Crow-chan **


End file.
